miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Santa Claws/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Tom & Sabine: ♫ Merry Christmas to all! ♫ Marinette: ♫ Mom and Dad, I'll help you in the bakery. To hand the Christmas logs to all my friends you see. ♫ (Marinette passes the log to Alya but it falls. Alya catches it.) ♫ Merry Christmas Alya and your family! ♫ Alya: ♫ Thanks my BFF, the same to you three! ♫ (Alix and her father arrives. Marinette passes the log to them.) Marinette: ♫ Alix and her dad, Merry Christmas to you! ♫ Mr. Kubdel: ♫ Tom, Sabine, Marinette Happy Holidays too. ♫ (Rose and Juleka arrives. Marinette passes the log to them.) Marinette: ♫ Rose and Juleka, gifts for you, you bet! ♫ Rose: ♫ Merry Christmas to you! ♫ Juleka: ♫ Merry Christmas Marinette. ♫ (Nadja arrives. Marinette passes Manon to her with the log.) Marinette: Manon, ♫ Merry Christmas, and Nadja! ♫ (Nino arrives. Marinette passes the log.) ♫ Merry Christmas, Nino (Sabrina arrives. Marinette passes Manon to her with the log.) and Sabrina! ♫ ♫ Merry Christmas, Chl- ♫ (Chloé and her father arrives. Marinette stops singing.) Chloé: Do you want a photo? Sabine: Marinette, it's Christmas! (Marinette sings as she gives Chloé the log.) Marinette: ♫ Merry Christmas, Chloé. ♫ Chloé: Could you repeat that? I couldn't hear you. (Marinette sings even louder) Marinette: ♫ '''MERRY CHRISTMAS CHLOÉ!' ♫'' André: Chloé, it's Christmas. (Chloé sings towards Marinette.) Chloé: ♫ '''MERRY CHRISTMAS MARINETTE!' ♫'' (Whispers) But I hate your guts, don't you forget! Tom, Sabine, Marinette & André: ♫ Merry Christmas to all! ♫ (Chloé and her father leaves. Tom and Sabine kisses Marinette. Adrien's bodyguard arrives.) Marinette: Adrien's bodyguard. The present! I'll be right back! (runs off to her room.) Marinette: I don't believe this! Where's the gift? Where did I put it? I'm so lame! (Tikki flies out and pulls the present.) Tikki: It's right here, Marinette. See? Marinette: (takes the present) Ah! Thanks, Tikki. Marinette: Huh? (leaves the bakery.) Marinette: Excuse me? Wait! If you don't mind, this is.. this is for Adrien. (Adrien's bodyguard takes the gift.) Marinette: Can you wish him a Merry Christmas from me, that is.. I mean it could be from you too, in fact Merry Christmas to you from.. um, ah.. me, of course.. ah (laughs. Marinette waves goodbye and the bodyguard leaves.) I hope Adrien has a good Christmas. (looks the skies and an image of Adrien appears.) Adrien: Check it out, Nathalie. Do you think he will like all the decorations? (Adrien's bodyguard enters the house.) Adrien: He should be down here already. Did you call him? Nathalie: Perhaps we should give him... a few more minutes. (Adrien looks disappointed.) Adrien: What's the point? He's not coming. (Adrien walks and his bodyguard gives him Marinette's present.) Thank you. (Adrien walks up to his room.) Merry Christmas both of you. (Nathalie knocks the door.) Gabriel: Yes? (Nathalie enters the room.) Nathalie: I can imagine how difficult it must be for you, sir. But it's also Adrien's first Christmas without his mother. I really think, sir... Gabriel: I know, you're right. I'll go see him. I just need a little more time. Nathalie: Of course. (leaves the room) Adrien: He's still only thinking of himself! I just want this terrible day to be over and done with! I hate Christmas! Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) Cat Noir: ♫ It's Christmas in Paris, all is cheery and bright! But I'm all alone tonight. (Marinette and her parents are seen having a Christmas dinner.) Families are together, with their gifts by their side. Only Cat Noir's alone tonight. (Chloé and her father are seen having a Christmas dinner.) There's no warmth for me, no tenderness for me. I'm alone like a cat in the night! I'm a sad lonely kitty! won't anyone take pity? Cat Noir is alone tonight! Cat Noir is alone tonight! ♫ Cat Noir: ♫ No cares about me, if I'm lost or I'm found and I'm just a cat in the night! I'll take your symbol of joy and burn it to the ground. I'm the vengeful cat of the night! I'm the vengeful cat of the night! Ca-ta-cly-sm! ♫ (He attempts to use his power against the Christmas tree but a vision of his mother appears.) I can't do it! I can't do it! (He uses his power against a Gabriel advertisement and it collapses.) ♫ I'm cold and alone, I don't want to be in pain. All that anger was all in vain. I need to go back home to try and find a way. Tomorrow will be a brand new day. ♫ Let's go home now. Plagg, claws out. (Cat Noir transforms back into Adrien.) Adrien: Plagg? Plagg!? Plagg: ♫ I wish that I can help you, to assist with your transformation. But I can't Adrien, don't you see? I'm tired and distress, I got nothing to digest, I'm weak and I'm running out empty. ♫ Adrien: Plagg? Plagg, what have I done? Wait, I'll help you! (Adrien searches for Camembert and finds Marinette's present. He unwraps it, finding that it's a hat, and puts Plagg on it. He notices a letter signed by Marinette and reads it.) "Merry Christmas". Signed Marinette. She's so awesome! We're going to fix you right up, Plagg! (puts the letter back to his shirt. bell rings) Do you hear that? It's Christmas! (he stands up and the letter falls.) Merry Christmas, Plagg. Plagg: Merry Christmas, Adrien. Gabriel: Adrien. Adrien? (notices open window) Adrien!! (Nathalie and Adrien's chauffeur walk in.) Go and find him immediately! Immediately! Nathalie: Hello? Yes, Merry Christmas. Nino: No Ma'am, he's not at my house. Alya: Adrien? Isn't he at home? Kim: He's been kidnapped? No joke. Roger: Don't worry, Sabrina. We'll find your friend wherever he is. Sabine: Kidnapped? I'm sure there's another explanation. Tom: Let's take a look around the neighborhood, just in case. The presents can wait. You wanna come, Marinette? Marinette: I'm not feeling so great, I'll just wait here at home and if I hear anything, I'll call you right away. 'kay? Quick, we've gotta find Adrien. Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on!'' (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)'' Adrien: Don't worry, Plagg, I'll find you something to eat. I can't promise it'll be Camembert. Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho! No need to grab now, children. Good old Santa Claus has a gift for everyone. Girl: These gifts are so lame, and I bet this is totally fake! Santa: Hey! Easy on the beard. Boy: Yeah! Totally. No way you're the real Santa Claus. Adrien: Hey! What's wrong with you? Even if he's not the real one, what would Santa think of your behavior? Man: The young man's absolutely right. kids, say sorry right now. Kids: Sorry, Santa Claus. Santa: It's no big deal, children. Merry Christmas anyway. Man: Same to you. Adrien: I'm sorry Sir, are you okay? Santa: Fine. Don't worry, I'm a tough old Santa. But, what are you doing out at this time of night? Are you lost? You're not exactly dressed for the cold weather. Maybe you'd like some hot chocolate, I've got some left. Adrien: Yeah, I'd love some Sir, doesn't get much better than that. (Plagg comes out of Adrien's Christmas hat) Plagg: Ahem! Adrien: Except maybe a slice of Camembert? Santa: Oh you're in luck! I've still got some sandwich leftover. This is some of the smelliest cheese I've ever come across. Hmm, that smells… perfect. To each it's own. So you're not lost then, I hope. (Adrien feeds Plagg one slice of Camembert) '' '''Adrien:' It's my first Christmas without my mom, sir. And my father… Santa: Doesn't know how to move on? I understand. But you dad must be wondering where you are, you know. He must be very worried about you. Now that you've gotten out of the house and cleared your thoughts a bit, don't you think it'd be a good idea to go home? Adrien: Yeah, you're right. Santa: Atta boy, that's what Christmas is all about. Families together. I'll take you there on my sleigh. Adrien: C'mon, Plagg. Alright, but you put this on. Santa: Hmm? Adrien: The friend who gave it to me would want you to have it. Santa: A present, for me? Adrien: Everyone deserves a Christmas present. Santa: Thanks a lot, son. Ladybug: (singing) ♫ There is only one thing this kind of damage can bring, Cat Noir's Cataclysm, am I right? And look this gift wrap too, it's an important clue, it's from my present to Adrien tonight. Adrien disappears, and Cat Noir steps in, he must be working to protect him. My only explanation, my speculation, is that some supervillain is after Adrien. It's a good thing I'm here, I'll protect him without fear, this boy that I secretly love. Now with all of my might, I'll save you tonight, you're the boy that I secretly love. If you'll never know it's true, I'll be there for you, you're the boy that I secretly love. But what would you do if you knew what's true, that's why I so secretly love you. ♫ Ladybug: Who could possibly been akumatized on Christmas Eve? Footsteps. Adrien: How about you, sir? Where will you be celebrating Christmas? Santa: Me? I have all of Paris. The whole world even! Ho, ho, ho! Adrien: All by yourself, huh? Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Take me back home and have Christmas with us! I need you to bring the Christmas spirit back into our home. Santa: All right then. But I can't stay for too long, you do know that Santa's very busy at Christmas time. Adrien: Thank you! Gabriel: Adrien, is that you? Who are you? Santa: Isn't it obvious? I'm Santa Claus! Gabriel: Really now? That would make me the Easter Bunny. You're here for money, I suppose? I'll get my bodyguard to deal with you. Adrien: No, you're wrong, father! Ladybug: No, he's not. Your father's got the right idea. He's a supervillain under Hawk Moth's control. Adrien: What? Santa: You're all totally crazy! Adrien: What? No, Ladybug stop! That man hasn't been akumatized! Ladybug: I know when I'm looking at an akuma victim, trust me. Santa: C'mon! (runs away on his sleigh) Ladybug: You're safe now. Go on home. Adrien: No wait! Plagg-- Nathalie: Adrien. Santa: C'mon ponies, giddy up! (Ladybug wraps Santa with her yo-yo and takes him out of his sleigh, headfirst into the snow) Hey! Are you out of your mind? Santa: This hurts really bad! Hawk Moth: Ahh. Without even knowing it, you're giving me the best Christmas gift ever, Ladybug. An innocent man wrongly accused, and the spirit of Christmas is broken! (he turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma. You have all that you need to evilize this Santa. Natalie: Where are you going, Adrien? Adrien: To my room, of course, since my father isn't celebrating Christmas. Nathalie: Of course he is Adrien. Your father came to see earlier, but you'd gone out. I'll tell him that you're waiting for him. Just making sure you'll stay in your room this time. Adrien: Yeah, okay. Ladybug: You… So you're not a supervillain? Santa: Of course I'm not! I think you've been reading too many comic books, young lady. Ladybug: I'm so sorry, um, let me help you- Santa: No thank you! I think you've helped me enough. (he walks away and Ladybug swings away) Santa: Nobody around here respects the spirit of Christmas anymore. (the akuma enters his hat) Hawk Moth: Well, I believe in you. Santa Claws, I am Hawk Moth. They wrongly accused you of being a supervillain, so that's what you'll get to be from now on. In exchange, since I've been good enough all year round, I'm going to ask you for two gifts. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Santa: I shall deliver. Merry Christmas, Hawk Moth! Santa Claws: Ladybug! (singing) ♫ You think you can get away with making fun of me? You think you can get away with accusing me? I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night. ♫ (he throws her a present full of bats and flies away on his sleigh) Adrien: Santa Claws? Santa Claws: Not exactly! (singing) ♫ I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night. ♫ (throws them a present full of spiders and his chauffeur runs away) I'll do you no harm, Adrien. I'm in your debt! You gave me a present, and that I won't forget. In fact, I will avenge you! I'll avenge us too. Adrien: No, wait! Santa Claws: This will be the Christmas of revenge! Adrien: Plagg, claws out! André: Santa Claus has come this year, my sweet Chloé! Chloé: Aaah! Santa Claws: Horrible Christmas, everyone! (singing) ♫ I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel ♫ Chloé: Hey! My presents! Santa Claws: (singing) ♫ with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night. ♫ (Santa Claws flies away on his sleigh) Horrible Christmas, everyone! Ladybug: It's just the two of us, Santa Claws! Cat Noir: The three of us, m'Lady. Ladybug: Cat Noir? Where were you? What happened to Adrien? Cat Noir: It's a-, long story. Cats have their little secrets too, y'know? (they get on Santa Claw's sleigh) Who's going to deliver presents to the children now, Santa Claws? Santa Claws: There are no more presents, no more spirit of Christmas! You should've been good. (He throws Cat Noir a present which throws him off of the flying sleigh) Cat Noir: (while falling) I've been good all year round! Ladybug: Not enough, apparently. (She dives down to save him) Hang on! (she ties her yo-yo to Santa Claw’s sleigh) Santa Claws: How 'bout a nice sleigh ride, my little, wretched elves! Ho, ho, ho, ho! Hold on! Here we go! Cat Noir: Don't you have to have a license to drive one of these things? Santa Claws: It's time to open your gifts, kiddies! Ladybug: I'm gonna try to stop the sleigh. You deal with Santa Claws! (Cat Noir fight with Santa Claws. Ladybug gets on one of the reindeer) Woah, slow down! (Santa Claws falls off the sleigh, but Cat Noir catches him) Santa Claws: Thank you. (He throws Cat Noir off the sleigh) Cat Noir: Woah, Ladybug! Ladybug: Not again! (She dives down to save him and swings them into Alya's house) Alya: Ladybug? Cat Noir? Now that's a Christmas scoop! Anything you'd like to say for the Ladyblog? Ladybug: Uh, it's not at all what it looks like. (Santa Claws flies by and Cat Noir is about to follow him, but Ladybug stops him) No, wait. This isn't gonna work. Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm gives her a box) Cat Noir: I hope it's not trying to tell us to move to another city. Ladybug: I need packing tape, scissors and office supplies. Do you guys have those things here? Alya: In there. Marlena: Right here. Etta & Ella: And here! Ladybug: My Christmas list. Go to the Dupain-Cheng's bakery and grab these items. Then meet me back at the Eiffel Tower, I'll explain everything once we're there. Cat Noir: I've always dreamed of being your Santa Claus, M'Lady. Ladybug: Don't worry, Christmas will be back to normal soon enough. Alya: Go get 'em. Lady-Claus. Santa Claws: It's me. Cat Noir: (singing) ♫ Santa, you're the winner. We stand down and surrender. We fear you have defeated us, so we give you our Miraculous. But beforehand, here is a gift for you. 'Cause on Christmas Eve, even you have a right to that too. ♫ Santa Claws: A present? For me? Hawk Moth: Don't listen to him, it has to be a trap! Cat Noir: (singing) ♫ Rebel with the cause, you give us so much fright. We all have the right to a present on Christmas night. ♫ (Santa Claws tries to take the present, but Ladybug jumps out of it) Ladybug: Merry Christmas! (Ladybug ties up Santa Claws) Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Cat Noir takes Santa Claws' hat and destroys it, then hands it to Ladybug.) Merry Christmas, milady. Ladybug: Thanks, kitty. No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (she tosses the Lucky Charm in the air, returning everything to normal) Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir. Go ahead and enjoy your Christmas this time, but we'll see who gets the best presents next Christmas. Gabriel: Adrien. You understand I can't have you disappearing like that. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you. (the bell rings, Nathalie picks up and opens the gate) Nathalie: I think it's for you. (they go to the foyer and open the front door) I informed everyone that Adrien was home, safe and sound, sir. They were all worried about their friend. Adrien: Oh please, father. It's Christmas! Gabriel: Of course. Come on in. Nino: Aww, brother! Nathalie: (singing) ♫ Merry Christmas, Adrien. ♫ All: Merry Christmas to all! Adrien: (looking at his family portrait with his mom) Merry Christmas, mom. Category:Special transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts